Mingyu Li
Mingyu is a human from China. He is able to change his size as he pleases. Appearance Mingyu has black spiky hair, a green polo shirt, black jeans and grey trainers. He has blue eyes. Abilities Mingyu has the ability to change his size - like Ant-Man in a way. He can be 6'0" one minute, then the next he could be the size of a screw. His mass can be personally shunted or gained, allowing him to be small and having his hits be as powerful as bullets. Conversely, he can be giant and have his footsteps be incredibly light, minimizing damage. Where he truly shines is reading people and figuring out what makes them tick. He enjoys reforming criminals and "villains", often attempting to help his enemies turn their lives around and do some good in the world. Personality Mingyu is down to earth and tends to stay focused with what he does. Mingyu believes anyone can change due to his prior experiences with Irene Jakobsson and can read people fairly well. Being able to analyze his opponent's psychological problems helps him understand how to help them and reform criminals. He refuses to let himself fail at reformation. He has some odd ideals. He believes Santa is an Asian woman and that bowling is the sport of the devil, refusing to ever participate if asked. Backstory Before Seattle Mingyu was born in China and was raised well. Upon turning 10, he was included in an experiment to see if it was possible for people to manipulate their own height. However, the experiment went haywire, resulting in Mingyu being stuck with the power to change size. He used the ability well and has since moved to Seattle. Reforming Irene Jakobsson When Mingyu moved to Seattle, he so encountered a criminal with freezing powers. After managing to defeat her in battle, he attempted to reform her, knowing she could put her powers to better use. Managing to help her turn her life around, Irene opened up the Tropical Glacier restaurant and became a fairly successful restaurant owner. The two sometimes date at her restaurant, but it hasn't gone anywhere serious yet. Reforming Xerox Encountering Xerox after her second break-out from prison, Mingyu was unaware of her past and attempted to help her out. Although the first attempts went nowhere, she gradually warmed up to being his friend and helped design a costume for him, stating that he probably needed better duds. She refuses to reform, believing Leah still might harbor affections for her and doesn't want to to turn her life away from that. As such, Mingyu is often attempting to locate her so he can help her. Relationships Irene Jakobsson Causally dating her as of the moment. She previously was a criminal, however he managed to reform her and helped her open her dream restaurant called The Tropical Glacier. The two are close, but aren't in a serious relationship. Xerox Is currently attempting to reform her. Although they are somewhat friends, she refuses to give up on Leah, which causes her to commit criminal activities. He will not give up on reforming her though, believing she can do some good in the world with her talents. She designed his new outfit for him. Gallery Mingyu Li Casual.png|Mingyu Li as drawn in his casual clothes by . MingyuVictory.png|Mingyu as he appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Drawn by Exotoro. MingyuLiNewPainted.png|Mingyu Li in World Tournament and U-Day! Trivia *Mingyu Li came out from a conversation about needing more Asian characters in the Fantendoverse, males especially. Most of the ideas for the character came from Exotoro, however the name and initial background details came from RTA Fan. Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:RTA's Things Category:Good Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory